


暗火1/正泰/黑道文

by Lilianxkv



Category: kookv - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianxkv/pseuds/Lilianxkv
Kudos: 5





	暗火1/正泰/黑道文

起.  
起初的田柾国望着他，似窥见了燃着火的妖姬，躲开眼，余光里也闪着火光。

那是田柾国第一次见到他，阴暗潮湿的小巷子里苔藓爬到拐角废弃工厂的木门上，刚下过雨的空气黏腻地在鼻腔中。  
金泰亨穿着松松垮垮的皮衣跨坐在摩托的后座上，黑色的中长发微微盖住了眼睛，粉红的舌头像猫儿偷食般一下一下地舔着莹着水光的棒棒糖，包裹着高帮马丁靴的双脚一下一下地在空中晃着。  
他好像无聊极了，低垂着头，乌黑的短发也软趴趴得耷拉着。  
田柾国情不自禁咽了口口水，他自是清楚这人是从哪来的又为何在此处。  
——他那该死的老大弄来的。  
想到这田柾国像十分鄙夷地啧了一声。  
正欲转身离去，忽然一只厚重的手掌按住了他的右肩，田柾国挑起半边眉，看向身后身材有些发福的男人，田柾国的身高相比起来高许多，但他微微欠身，头也渐低半张脸掩入暗处，遮住的半张脸嘴角不易察觉的勾了勾“老大。”  
男人按着右肩的手掌更加有力“我一向很器重你，这件事也就交给你......”  
他忽然停了下，接着脸靠近了田柾国的耳旁，几不可闻地用油腻的声音继续“看到那边的男孩了吗，这几天我不在，带着他一起太过危险，留你在这看着。听到了吗？”如滑腻的蛇的鼻息轻吐在田柾国的脖颈。  
田柾国微微笑了下，向后轻退半步  
“我明白了老大。”  
“好。”只见那男人点着头向前走去，走过那男孩的身侧时拇指轻蹭了下他的脸颊。  
田柾国皱着眉，心中嫌恶得作呕。

从那天起，田柾国就一直在金泰亨身旁，可以说是形影不离。  
就连把他从摩托车上抱下来，解头盔，买棒棒糖这些都亲手完成。  
像田柾国这样的人平时都是在刀尖舔舐鲜血的，现在让他去做这些照顾小孩的活，内心多少感到别扭，但每次看到金泰亨抬起脸来清澈的双眼和孩童似单纯的笑田柾国就难以招架。  
他见过太多人了，但这样干净的人却从未见过，让人不忍沾手玷污。  
金泰亨平时叫他柾国哥，但事实上谁大谁小田柾国也不确定，只是默认既然我要照顾他那我就是哥这个道理。

一天忽然外面有人来了，稀稀落落的脚步声在外门如潜伏的狼。  
田柾国在梦中惊醒，抓住枕头下的枪就往隔壁房间跑去，金泰亨还在睡梦中，月光下洁白的脸裹在绸质的被子里，浓密的睫毛掩着双眼，呼吸平稳轻不可闻。田柾国紧绷的神经微松，将枪塞入后腰，把床上的金泰亨抱起来向门外走去。  
窗帘未掩完整的月亮在高空中闪着银色的光。  
田柾国贴着墙向暗道走去，四周静悄悄的只听见怀中金泰亨与自己贴近胸腔传来的心跳声，田柾国垂下眼眸，抱着金泰亨的手紧了几分。  
他们穿过黑暗，在地下仓库下躲藏。  
周围湿冷黏腻的坏境让金泰亨逐渐清醒，他下意识地往旁边田柾国身边靠，田柾国身体微僵，可不一会又恢复正常。  
“柾国哥，我好冷......”金泰亨缩成一团，一只手抓着田柾国的衣角，好像怕一松手眼前的人要走了般，橘黄煤油灯下的眼中闪着细光，让眼前人分不清是泪光还为别的。  
田柾国将其拥入怀中，轻声哄着“马上就好了，再等等......”低哑的嗓音在夜色里似一记强有力的安定剂，可靠地令人安心，让人愿意将自己的一切都交与。  
金泰亨只觉拥着他的男人浑身都十分温暖，呼出的气息烧得他脸有些红，寂静的夜里微黄的灯光将这暗处的暖烧成暧昧的红火，在这狭小的空间中渐渐升温发酵。  
他鬼差神差地抬起头，双臂挽住田柾国的脖子，贴着田柾国微凉的嘴角吻了上去，一个柔软轻盈的吻席卷了田柾国，似陷入一个甜蜜的梦。  
田柾国瞳孔微扩，心跳声响得似近于耳旁，他本摸着后腰枪支的右手转而抚向金泰亨的后脑勺，他偏了偏头，抚着的手越加用力加深了这个吻，金泰亨踩在军火箱的脚微微颤了颤。  
舌尖上的电流顺着脊柱闪出火花，  
顿时沉寂的空气中只有两人混杂的喘息声与口腔里啧啧的水声。  
两人体温互相烘着，烧得金泰亨脸颊泛起潮红，田柾国松开手时金泰亨嘴角上还留着水渍，在暗光下被轻咬的嘴唇红肿得莹着水光，他头靠在田柾国的胸前喘着气，单薄的后背耸起又平下去。  
煤油灯还燃着，窗外是暗涌的杀机，而胸前的男人却让他有平静的安全感，金泰亨瞌着眼就这样睡了过去。  
田柾国望着空中某处不定的浮尘，紧搂着怀中的金泰亨，内心蓄谋已久的计划再次缓缓升起。

——

近日老大回来了，金泰亨甚至还来不及对田柾国告别就被老大拽走，田柾国路过街边的bar时就看到金泰亨穿着宽大的衬衫被老大逼着灌酒，眼睛被酒气熏得像蒙了层水汽，光洁的锁骨顺着过于宽松的衣领裸露出来，男人宽大的身庞挡着他半张脸，眼底闪着毫不遮掩的欲望。

田柾国脸黑了半分，手习惯性的摸向后腰的手枪，接着悄无声息地上了膛。

金泰亨喝得迷迷糊糊的，脑子里一团乱麻，他感觉自己被一个男人抱了起来，暖烘烘的感觉使他迷乱，让他想起那个夜晚田柾国的怀抱，他靠在男人的怀里嘴角勾起一个甜蜜的弧度，轻唤了声“柾国哥......”  
男人“嗯？”了声并无听清，只加快了脚步将金泰亨放在黑色丝绸的大床上，金泰亨被放下时似乎还有些不愿意，鼻腔里轻轻哼了一声，手脚蜷缩起来。  
男人沉重地呼吸着，急不可耐地脱去自己的衣物便爬上了床，一颗一颗堪称神圣地解开金泰亨衬衫的纽扣，洁白无瑕的肢体在黑色被单下堪称极致诱惑。  
男人简直忍不住了俯下身附在金泰亨的脖颈旁细细嗅着，沉迷到甚至没留意到自己身后早已出现了一个人。  
田柾国几不可闻地叹了口气，横手一个手刃在男人的后颈，男人嗷地大叫一声肥重的身躯瘫倒在地板上，眼底露出燃着火苗“你......！”田柾国居高临下地看着他，皮鞋尖踩着他的脸，眼中闪着寒光“现在他是我的了。”说完这句他露出笑容，举起待命已久的手枪按下扳机。

缩在床头的金泰亨红着眼，泪水要掉不掉得挂在眼眶中，他看着田柾国许久，最终像鼓起勇气般伸出了双臂，田柾国丢了枪亲了下金泰亨的脸颊将其裹着衣服抱了起来，一步一步踩着满地的鲜血走出房间。


End file.
